Gold Nail Varnish
by Faramirlover
Summary: Remus is wearing nail varnish and Sirius is being an idiot. Fluffy funnyness. Slash warning! RLxSB


A/N: I dedicate this to all the wonderful people who will ever read and review this story. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gold Nail Varnish

The four marauders were sprawled around the fire, attempting to revise for their upcoming NEWTs. All apart from Sirius.

"Hey, Moony, can you pass me your copy of advanced potion making from by you left knee?" Sirius asked.

"You're not ever revising. Why do you even need it?"

"Because my copy of Where's Wally's in there. I put it there for safe keeping."

Remus gave a grunt of annoyance and, without looking u from his charms book, held out his copy of advanced potion making to Sirius. After a few moments Sirius still hadn't taken it. Feeling slightly annoyed Remus looked up to find Sirius staring at his hand.

"Sirius! Take the book."

Remus's voice snapped Sirius out of his trance and he turned to stare at Remus himself.

"Why are you wearing gold nail varnish?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed and put the potions book back where it had been.

"Because it matches my eye shadow." he explained, going back to his revision.

"What?!"

Sirius leant forward to get a better view of Remus's eyes which were, sure enough, delicately rimmed with mascara and gold glittery eye shadow.

"Moony, why are you wearing eye shadow?" Sirius asked.

"Because it matches my eyes and looks pretty." Remus explained patiently.

"Moony, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were gay."

The other Marauders turned as one to stare at Sirius.

"What, you're not are you?" Sirius asked.

"How thick are you?" asked James incredulously "You were with me and Pete when we found Moons with that Smith bloke in that cupboard."

"I thought they'd just got locked in." said Sirius.

"Smith had his hand up Remmy's top!" exclaimed Peter.

"I thought he'd just slipped." said Sirius, looking shocked.

"Moons had his tongue in Smith's mouth." said James.

Sirius glanced at Remus and saw he was blushing madly.

"Oh," said Sirius, blushing too "I guess I didn't want to see it. Look, it's getting late, I'm going to bed."

Without another word Sirius stood up and walked stiffly over to the dorm stairs and out of sight.

"I guess I should go after him, see if he's alright." said Remus, standing up and following Sirius out of the room. Remus found him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sirius?" he asked cautiously "How do you feel about me being gay?"

Sirius shrugged but didn't say anything.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." said Remus sadly, shuffling his feet "I'll understand if you hate me."

"No!" cried Sirius leaping off the bed and dashing over to Remus, almost falling over in his haste "I could never hate you. You see, I'm gay too."

"What? Then why were you so weird before?"

"Ah…" Sirius faltered "You see, that's where it gets complicated and more than a little pathetic."

"Tell me." urged Remus.

"Okay… um… I'm in love wit you."

A stunned silence followed this statement.

"I don't understand. Why does it make it complicated? What's it got to do with you being funny about me being gay?" Remus gabbled, trying to comprehend the situation.

"It's because I thought that if you were straight and didn't like me then that was okay, because it wasn't that you didn't like me, it was that you just didn't like guys. But if you were gay then it's me you didn't like and that idea hurt. A lot." Sirius was crying now, the tears trickling down his cheeks and dripping onto the front of his shirt.

"Sometimes you're a bit of an idiot, Sirius." said Remus, reaching out and wiping away Sirius's tears with his thumb "What would you do if I said I loved you too?"

Sirius broke into a huge grin and leant forward, brushing their lips together. After a few moments their initial timid ness melted away and the kiss became more passionate. Remus gave a small sigh as Sirius began to explore his mouth. They broke apart as the need for oxygen became too great and Remus rested his forehead against Sirius's, breathing hard

"Um, Remmy," Sirius breathed "Why are you wearing gold lipstick?"

"So when I do this," said Remus placing kisses down Sirius's jaw line "Everyone will know you're mine."

Sirius gave a bark like laugh and pressed their lips together again. Soon they were lying on Sirius's bed, still kissing, hands exploring each other's bodies. Then Sirius spoke again.

"Moony, why are you wearing girl's knickers?"

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay. I admit it. This story is officially loopy. But that's just my opinion. What's yours? Tell me! Please puppy dog eyes


End file.
